El país de nunca jamás
by Sly Machin
Summary: Nada funcionó, porque no quería ser salvada. Ella ya había pasado mucho de su vida con ellos, y no se arrepentiría de irse, porque se sentía conforme. Ellos la querían con una vida que no le era necesaria, con una vida que le causaba dolor. Ella quería que su alma viviera, en el país de nunca jamás. —Te extrañé... sabía que vendrías. —Te vas a arrepentir. —Sabes que no— sonrió.


**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **El país de nunca jamás**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Lucy sonrió. Sentía su cuerpo morir, perder toda la vida que tenía, toda la vida que le quedaba. Aunque no pudo sentirlo, o aunque lo haya hecho, pero muy imperceptiblemente, sabía que Natsu estaba ahí. Él intentaría hacer que abriera los ojos, que lo viera con toda la vida que él sabía tenía..., que lo viera con amor.

Pero no podía. Lucy simplemente no podía cumplir lo que Natsu, su mejor amigo, deseaba. Porque Lucy pertenecía a alguien, lo sabía, pero ese alguien no era Natsu.

—Luce, abre los ojos, ¡Luce!— intentó de todo. Gritó, la movió, le golpeó ligeramente las mejillas. Valientemente -e ingenuamente- pensó que quizás le faltara oxígeno, y la besó para darle del suyo.

Aún así, nada funcionó.

¿Por qué?, se preguntan.

Porque Lucy no quería ser salvada. Aunque dejara a todos sus amigos atrás, llorando -tal vez- su partida. Lucy ya había pasado mucho de su vida con ellos, y no se arrepentía, es más, se sentía conforme.

Lucy ya no anhelaba estar con sus amigos. O bueno, si lo hacía, pero no al nivel de antes. Porque ahora Lucy tenía algo más que anhelar.

Lucy anhelaba dar amor, pero no a cualquier persona o cosa. Lucy anhelaba darle amor al alma más solitaria, necesitada, despreciada e incomprendida. Lucy anhelaba vivir por siempre, en el corazón -que sabía tenía- de él. Lucy anhelaba algo tan simple como ir con él.

Pero no podía estando con sus amigos. Porque ellos la mantenían con una vida que no le era necesaria, con una vida que le causaba dolor.

Ella quería que su alma viviera. Era un deseo tan sencillo como ese.

Y, además, vivir en el país de nunca jamás. En su propio país de nunca jamás. Por más que doliera vivir en el, por más que extrañara a sus amigos, y por más que su propio país de nunca jamás le dijera aquello ( _Nunca jamás..._ ), eso sería mejor que no estar con él.

Porque Lucy podría estar con él, pero a la vez no (porque aunque sonara... cruel, él no la quería ahí). Porque Lucy podría amarlo, pero a la vez no (porque él no lo quería así). Lucy podría llorar con él, pero a la vez no (porque él no la quería ver llorar, aunque creyeran lo contrario).

Ella sufriría en el país de nunca jamás, pero sería un sufrimiento dulce, como un caramelo (porque sufriría con él). Lucy viviría por siempre, pero él la mataría a cada hora (porque ese era el precio de amarlo).

—Te extrañé... sabía que vendrías— susurró.

Natsu sonrió al oírla decir aquello. Creyendo tontamente (porque el amor lo vuelve ingenuo), que aquellas palabras iban dirigidas a él.

—Lo sé— se limpió una lágrima y sorbió por la nariz —. Yo también, siempre te extrañaré, y siempre vendré a por ti.

Pero Lucy no lo escuchó, porque ella abrió los ojos y vio luz, irónicamente. Lo vio a él envuelto en luz, y sabía que si alguna vez le dijeran algo así a quien no lo ha visto, aquella persona se reiría, porque simplemente Zeref no era las mariposas en el mundo.

Zeref era el mundo, Zeref era la realidad y no las cosas que lo adornaban.

—Seguramente si te digo que te extrañé, sonreirías— suspiró —. Eres valiente, Heartfilia.

Ella sonrió. Lo haría aunque el no quisiera que ella fuera feliz con él.

—Tú me haces valiente, Zeref— rió —Estoy segura de que sabes que voy a llorar.

—No es lo mejor ser valiente, lo sabes.

—Pero no lo puedo evitar— una lágrima cayó, solitaria, por su mejilla.

Zeref la miró por unos segundos, y luego extendió su mano.

—Soy el mago oscuro más poderoso, puedo moderar la vida y la muerte, pero no puedo moderar los deseos de alguien de morir. Lo sabes y lo usas a tu favor, Heartfilia— murmuró.

—Lo lamento, pero no puedo no hacerlo cuando sé que puedo hacerlo— rió al terminar.

Zeref bufó.

—Vayámonos ya, sabes que me fastidian tus trabalenguas.

—No son trabalenguas— susurró tomando su mano, para ponerse de pie.

—Da igual— antes de seguir, la miró extrañado —¿No te vas a despedir de él?

Lucy sabiendo a qué se refería, negó.

—¿Por qué? No, espera, no me lo digas.

—Tarde— sonrió —. Con respecto a él, no creo que sea prudente hacerlo, ya está lo suficientemente mal.

—Yo lo siento bastante ilusionado. Creyó que le decías a él que lo extrañabas.

—Lo lamento mucho por él, pero no puedo hacer nada. Esta es mi única oportunidad de estar contigo.

—La verdad preferiría estar solo, todavía— se giró.

Lucy soltó una risita.

—No es verdad— se puso al lado de él y le sonrió, feliz —. Vamos, Zeref.

Él soltó un suspiro, y le tomó la muñeca.

—Te vas a arrepentir.

—Sabes que no.

Natsu vio el cuerpo de Lucy palidecer, y a su mano caer como peso muerto. Sus ojos jade se dilataron con terror. No podía estar sucediendo eso. No a él, no a ella.

—Lucy, no me hagas esto. ¡Lucy, vuelve maldición!— comenzó a llorar, y con él, lo acompañó la lluvia.


End file.
